


A Day In The Life Of Castiel

by cuddlepuss



Series: A Day In The Life Of.... [1]
Category: Castiel - Fandom, Crowley - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Meg Masters - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hunter - Freeform, King of Hell, Leviathan - Freeform, Nature boy, demon, pacifist, sane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of a series of 'Day in the life of....' I plan on doing.</p>
<p>This one revolves around a newly sane Cas and his love ove bees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Life Of Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when Dean calls on a newly sane Castiel, and sees a little more than he expected.

It was a normal day for the newly sane Castiel, he was sitting in the park, watching the bees, listening to the birds sing and the insects chirp, smelling the flowers and marvelling anew at the wonders of the world his Father had made, when out of the blue, he felt a call tugging at him, so he followed it to see where it would take him.

The next thing he knew was he was sat, stark naked, on the hood of the Impala, liberally coated in honey, with bees buzzing over him, happily feeding from it. Honey ran off him in little, sticky rivulets where his skin touched the painted metal, and perfect tacky handprints were visible either side of him how he’d stabilised himself on arrival. More bees were making their way to the sweetly sticky Angel sitting on Baby’s bonnet. There was a very unimpressed looking Dean standing alongside the car.

Dean cursed fluently as one or two bees, now sweetly heavy laden, flew idly over to him for a rest, still in the sun, but away from the swarming masses around the nectar covered Angel. Castiel grinned happily at him. Dean, impatient with the new ‘nature boy’ gig Cas was on, raised his voice to both show displeasure at the mistreatment of his beloved car, and to bring up what he’d called the Angel for. But this Cas didn’t like conflict, and disappeared before Dean had the third word out of his mouth, taking the bees with him. All that was left was some Cas shaped sticky marks on the hood of Baby.

Back at the park, Castiel had been abandoned by the bees, who, now all full of honey and ready for off, had left him to return to their hives, leaving Cas alone, naked and very sticky. With a click of his fingers, he was clean and dressed again, and then he vanished …… Only to reappear on a different continent, where Meg was in hiding, calling attention, once more, to her. Incredulous, she took the now dressed Cas back to Dean, demanding he deal with ‘Emo – boy’, as she couldn’t, and he’d been Dean’s boyfriend first anyway.

Dean, with a roll of his eyes and a sigh, went outside to where Cas was listening to music in a car. Asking Castiel; what was up, Cas floored him by asking him how much lipstick meant to him. Unsure as to where it was going, Dean replied not very, before asking Cas to come inside and they could talk about the job at hand. Castiel accepted and they went in.

Once inside. Cas greeted Sam and spoke again with Meg, before, by surprise to Meg and Cas, Crowley turned up, snarking about the Winchesters harbouring =a wanted Angel and one of his own demons that was on the run from him. Dean and Sam frowned at him, while Meg tried to sidle out of the door, Cas, still unused to interacting with people since regaining his sanity, struggled to explain that he preferred the company of insects now, rather than other Angels. Crowley was unimpressed.

Still bitching about them hiding Meg and Cas, he gave them a sample of his blood and left, promising to return for the demon and the Angel. Team Free Will created the weapon against the Leviathans, and left for their base.


End file.
